Malaria Vaccine Development Branch (MVDB) General Description: The Malaria Vaccine Development Unit (MVDU) is an NIAID initiative working in close collaboration with DMID to respond to the global need for vaccines against malaria. We now have produced eight cGMP recombinant protein products: AMA1-FVO, AMA1-3D7, AMA1-L32, MSP1(42)-FVO, MSP1(42)-3D7, MSP1(42)-FUP, Pfs25, Pvs25. Six of these antigens (Pvs25H, Pfs25, AMA1-FVO, AMA1-3D7, MSP1(42)-FVO and MSP1(42)-3D7) are in a series of human Phase 1 vaccine trials, either alone or in combinations using three anjuvants (Aluminum hydroxide, Montanide ISA51 and Aluminum hydroxide with CPG7909). These Phase 1 trials are underway in the USA and in an endemic population in Mali in collaboration with the University of Bamako, Mali. These vaccine trials form part of a clinical development plan working towards Phase 2 trials in an endemic area that will determine if these vaccines are able to make a substantial impact on parasite growth or transmission.